Babbysitter
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Lewie and Beast had gotten a new babysitter that has been highly remanded and is prefect to deal with kids just like the twins. What is this babysitter like and will Lewie and Beast make another babysitter go running away? Or is this it for fun time for the twins? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.

This story had ben requsted by **DStarBoy**

* * *

It finally happened the Diaz happen to find a babysitter for the kids without having to mostly bribe to watch the twins. Suzy and Tom where glad that they did not even have to beg and bribe their older children to do so once bribing a sitter failed. This sitter happen to be sixteen and had been babysitting since they where fourteen when living in the city. It also pays to be highly recommended from parents that have rambunctious kids like Lewi and Beast.  
At first the twins hatted the idea having a babysitter as their eleven year old minds thought they where old enough to stay home by themselves. Once they found out it was a guy who plays a guitar, drums and can do tricks on a bike and skateboard by seeing his YouTube page they where more then happy to have an awesome babysitter. Of course they pretended to hate the idea of a babysitter.

It has been a week later and the boys cant wait to meet this new sitter of theirs. The twins happen to be grounded and the family is going to see Georgie doing her dance grope. Something she is finally good at. The family has not left yet as they where waiting for the sitter.

"Can't wait to see Damien" Beast said as he was getting dresses.

Lewie was shaking his head "Its not Damien its Damon."

"Nah I'm pretty sure its Damien"

"Beast I'm older then you and its Damon"

"You want to bet? And you are only older by twenty seconds."

"Still older, but what do you have in mind?"

"The loser has to have a tea party with Daphne"

"Woh that's going too far Beast. Why not be Rachel's shopping bag holder when she comes and visits tomorrow?"

"Why, are you afraid that I'm right?"

"No because I know its Damon and I don't want to lose my twin as who knows what Daphne puts in that tea of hers."

"Boys get down here the sitter is here."

The family soon left leaving the twins with the sitter.

"How are you guys doing I'm Damon"

"Told you Beast."

"Told him what?" Damon asked.

"On what your name is. I said Damon but beast here said its Damien."

"Well you are both right."

"Wait what?" the twins said in unison.

"Damien is my last name"

"Well Beast you are right" Lewie said

"That's an interesting name." Damon said.

"Its my nick name."

"So what is your name if I may ask?"

"I forgot, Lewie do you remember my name?"

"I forgot too. In fact I think everyone forgot what your name is."

"Well Ill just call you Beast." Damon said. "So what should we do."

The twins looked at each other and they where thinning of the same thing. "See you do skateboard tricks"  
Damon smiled and glad he brined his board with him. He was also glad he be babysitting to cute boys as he was gay. Some of the boys he baby sat he messed around with. Of cores he never forced them to do anything and most of the time Damon was the one being dominated. There was one boy that he did fuck but that was before the move. He hopped these boys are up for a fucking if not he is cool with it.

The boys where in aw seeing Damon's skills on a board. The twins hope to learn the tricks they been seeing. After an hour Damon and the twins soon came back to the house and it was not even two minuets that passed that the family came home. That night Lewie and beast can't stop talking about Damon and can't wait to see him again. This drove Earthen nuts as he was trying to sleep as it was non stop with the twins when the family came home.  
While this was going on Damon was jacking off of thoughts of the twins naked however Damon's imagination was not good enough and soon finished up by looking at nude picks of the boys he sat for. Damon hope he be able to add them to the list not just because they where twins but this has the first time he watched over two boys before at the same time. Now the question his how is he going to get them naked and when will he be able to see them again?  
The answer to that is two weeks later. This time it was at Damon's house, because the rest of the kids gotten belly aches. Suzy and Tom did not want to deal with four sick kids and two just running all over the place so Damon's house was the best choice for an over night. Luckily Damon and his parents where ok with it. Normally  
won't do this but Damon was the best sitter they had.

Once Lewie and Beast was over the three of them did the normal stuff like playing video games. This did not bother Damon as he knew it was date night for his parents and they always end up in a hotel afterwards. Once Damon's parents where gone the three of them where in the kitchen eating their own dinner.  
The twins liked the idea of staying over night with the coolest sitter they had, but the part they did not like was they had to take a shower before bed. The twins did not know why not take one when they got home. The only reason they agreed to it is to keep Damon as their sitter. After dinner was over the three of them sat on the couch making Damon in the middle of them.

"So I heard that you two caused every babysitter running away. What possible thing you two cuties did to make that happen?"

"Mostly making an epic mess if that don't work we pull out the big guns. Wait did you just call us cute?" Lewie asked

"Um well yah sorry. Sometimes I say things out loud."

"Oh that's ok. It happens to me allot." Beast said.

"So what is the big guns?"

"Its better to show then tell kinda thing" Lewie

"Oh you think you can show me?"

"Well you might run away though." Beast said.

"Beast this is his house he would have to come back if he dose."

"Oh yah. Well I guess we could."

The next thing Damon knew was the twins got off the couch and soon came back naked. Damon did all he could not to get hard as he watched Lewie going by a plant by the door and started to water it with his pee. As for Beast he went into the kitchen and stood on a chair as he peed in the garbage can. Both boys had nice bubble butts that Damon just wanted to squeeze. Once both boys where done peeing they went back to the couch and sat down next to Damon.

"That's the big guns?"

"Well it normally always works." Beast said.

"Well you are our first babysitter that's a guy so you know." Lewie said.

"I see. Well since you are already naked why not stay that way until your shower. No point being dressed again for another two hours."

The twins smiled as they seam to like that idea.

"Really we always wanted to stay naked for like a day or two now we can well until bed time that is." Beast said.

Damon just looks at each of their cute faces and was trying real hard not to look at their little dicks. However when he did still a look at them he notice they where both hard. This caused Damon to get to his hard self. It was now or never as Damon pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his hard dick and sat back down. He also removed his shirt. The twins just looked at the size of Damon's dick and their own dicks felt like it was getting harder.

"I hope its ok I join you on getting naked. Its only far for you two not be the only ones naked."

"Wow your bigger then Ethan." Lewie said.

"Yah and have little more hair too."

The boys just looked at Damon and did not know how to ask this question they were both thinking. Damon could see it in their eyes on what they wanted.

"Yes you can touch it."

Their little eleven year old hands could not wrap around the whole dick as they moved it up and down causing Damon to moan. Not wanting to scare the two cuties he moaned "Yes keep going" over and over again until he was getting on edge. He did not want to but he had too stop them as he was about to shoot his load. The twins knew why Damon had them stop as they had seen Ethan shoot his load without him noticing.

"Now can you play with our dicks?" Beast asked.

"Beast you don't ask that he has to ask to see if its ok."

"Well its ok if you want to play with my wiener if you like" Beast said.

"Mine too."

Damon just smiled as he started to jack them off at the same time. The twins just moaned at the Wonderful feeling they where having. It was sure better then themselves doing it. Yet they have never done it with each other for some reason. After today they will. After a few more stokes the boys had their dry cum as they started to shake. Damon thought it was cute seeing them like that. Damon so badly wanted to suck them next but he had to play it cool then just do it.

"There is something else that feels good."

"Really what is that?" Lewie asked.

"A blow job but it really should be called a suck job. As you suck someone's wiener." Damon said.

"You want to put our wieners in your mouth? But we pee out of it." Beast said.

"True but it really feels good."

"Well ok but who are you going to suck first?" Lewie asked.

Soon the twins found themselves dick to dick as they where getting sucked. Damon was right this did feel good. This was another thing they had to try once back home. Lewie and beast could not help but moan as Damon just sucked away. After a few more bobs Lewie and Beast had their second dry cum of the day. The twins soon sat down having Damon in the middle. The twins just looked at each other before teaming up and sucking the babysitter. The sucking was too much and without warning shot his load all over the twins faces. The twins always wanted to taste the white stuff they see Ethan shoot out now they can with Damon's cum.

After the three boys rested they started sucking each other again. This time the twins went first and boy did Damon shot. He shot more cum then the last time. Damon just wanted to fuck the little things but knew they where not ready for that. Pulse he did not want to rush into things.

Two months later the twins and Damon have been still going at at times when Damon was not even babysitting them. This time they added fucking. The first to be fucked was Damon by having both Lewie and Beast fuck him at the same time. It was the first but not the last time he got fucked at once by the twins. Between Lewie and Beast, Beast was the first one to have Damon's dick up his ass after winning who could pee the furthest. Since then the twins had fucked each other when it was just the two of them and to put on a sexy show for Damon. Since then Lewie and Beast ended secretly dating Damon when they where twelve. They both don't mind sharing Damon one bit as Damon loved their big dicks they ended up getting now at thirteen .

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed this requested story. Please let me know.


End file.
